Bleach In The Snow
by Edichou
Summary: Après de rudes jours, suite à la trahison d'Aizen, Yamamoto semble légèrement Partir en vrille, ordonnant aux capitaines restant de partir en vacance au Sport d'hiver... Comment vont-il se débrouiller devant l'étrange humeur du boss des boss ?
1. Intro

Tout commença sur une après-midi, dans les quartiers général de la première division. Tout les capitaines restant, après la trahison de Tousen, Gin et Aizen, c'était donné réunion en ce jour, afin de voir comment ce dérouleraient les prochains jours. Leur discutions fut longue, et remplis de sujet diverse, revenant à une seule et même conclusion… Aizen n'était pas encore prêt à réagir de suite, puisqu'il allait devoir attendre que son petit bijou termine de se préparer. Ce qui donna cet ordre assez spécial de la part du grand des grand…

Yamamoto : Nous allons allez passer quelques jours au sport d'hivers.

Inutile de dire que tous restèrent interdit devant cet étrange réaction de l'homme de feu. La période hivernal n'était pas tellement bien pour lui, mais puisqu'il y avait un nombre assez impressionnant de personnalité assez froide dans la pièce (soit dit en passant, trois sur dix .), notre bon vieux capitaine, avait décidé que la montagne, ça les gagnerait. (oui je sais, il n'y a pas tellement de logique, m'enfin…). La salle resta un brin silencieuse, les yeux rond figé sur Yamamoto qui venait de sortir du fond de sa poche de manche un bonnet qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur sa tête. C'est avec un étrange sourire qu'il se leva, et commença à avancer lentement au milieu des rangs tout en ajoutant…

Yamamoto : Préparez donc vos valise, vous aves le droit d'emmener avec vous votre lieutenant et deux autre personne choisi par vos soin bas ainsi que votre argent, je ne pais pas le voyage haut nous partons ce soir. Soyez à l'heure !

Il ouvrit la porte et fut le premier à quitter la salle alors que les autres capitaines fixaient celle-ci d'un air consterné…

Shunsui : Vous croyez qu'il y aura beaucoup de fille la bas ?

La voie du capitaine à la veste fleuri retenti alors dans le silence, laissant tout les regard se poser sur lui, alors qu'il prenait un air idiot. C'était sans doute le seul à pas tellement s'inquiéter par rapport à la santé du comandant en chef, mais bon. Qui contesterait une pareil idée ? Pas moi en tout cas uu. oui je sais, je ne fais pas parti du cercle… Enfin, c'est donc dans de léger murmure de discutions, que les 10 capitaines quittèrent finalement la pièce.

Le soir même, chacun était présent sur le lieux de rendez-vous, soit la première division, avec leur valise et les invité en plus. Tous était donc présent avec leur lieutenant mais peu avait choisi d'en prendre en plus sous leurs ailes. Zaraki avait donc choisi d'emporter Ikkaku et Yumishika, Byakuya avait demandé (ou plutôt imposé) à Rukia de venir, qui elle avait fait en sorte qu'Ichigo se joigne à eux, Retsu avait emporté Hanataro avec elle, jugeant qu'il le méritait bien (et surtout pour avoir un infirmier en plus au cas où), Toshiro dût prendre Inoue (en faites, Matsumoto l'a invité sans demander la permission à Toshiro…) et Ishida, alors que Shunsui, décida de prendre Sad, histoire qu'il ne reste pas seul derrière eux. Bon je ne préciserait pas qu'Ukitake prit avec lui ces deux troisième siège uu.

Bref, maintenant que tout le monde était la, ils pouvaient enfin partir. Le Bus inter-espace (inventé By me :D) s'arrêta donc devant eux, les embarqua, et prit route vers les montagnes du monde réel (des montagnes sans nom, parce que j'ai la flemme de chercher XD).


	2. Chapter 1

Et nous voila donc enfin dans la station. Le Bus s'arrêta donc dans un râle de fumé, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser les âmes sortir une à une. Le premier à avoir mit un pied dehors, fut le grand des grands, Yamamoto. Armé de vêtement léger, il posa le premier pied sur le sol froid et blanchi par la neige. Cependant, le seul problème qui fut à noter, était le faites que la neige ce mit à fondre à l'emplacement du capitaine de la première division… Ce trouvant juste derrière, Ishida fixa le sol d'un air choqué, avant de redresser ces lunettes… Bien sûr vous pourriez penser qu'il allait faire une petite remarque, mais Shunsui prit la parole avant…

Shunsui : Vous êtes un capitaine de haut degré vous savez ! Je suis sûr que vous en ferez fondre plus d'un… heu plus d'une pardon…

Le Quincy acquiesça silencieusement devant les parole du capitaine au manteau de fleur, Alors que Toshiro et Byakuya fusillait du regard le capitaine de la 8ème division, avant de descendre à leur tour, suivit par le reste du car.

--

La maison qui avait été loué, était un petit (ou plutôt grand) chalet de montagne, comportant au rez de chaussé, un couloir, et une immense pièce difficilement chauffé par la cheminé, qui était coupé par un bar donnant sur la cuisine. Un escalier menait vers l'étage, présentant ainsi un couloir qui séparait trois pièce. Deux chambre commune, et une salle de bain (avec les toilettes à l'intérieur X) ). Autant dire que la bagarre pour atteindre cet endroit, allez être rude. Enfin, autant dire que le petit groupe ce sépara en deux parti afin d'aller ranger leurs affaires. Les filles à droite, les mec à gauche. Les plus froid coté fenêtre et les plus chaud près du radiateur. Heu … Non, en faites ce fut le contraire, au moins les pièce seront plus facilement chauffé.

Enfin, une fois que tout fut mit en place, chacun se plaça dans un coin, histoire de souffler un peu. La nuit tombait peu à peu, laissant de gros nuage blanc lâcher leur flocon de neige. Espoir de bonne piste pour le lendemain. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Alors qu'Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida et Sad discutait dans un coin, le scientifique du gotei s'approcha à pas de velours. C'est une fois placé derrière Ishida qu'il prit enfin la parole…

Mayuri : How… Cet endroit n'est pas très propice à des rechercher scientifique, c'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas vous étudier en profondeur Quincy…

Ishida : Vous m'en voyez voir à ravis .…

Mayuri : Que d'hostilité ! Je suis la en ami ! D'ailleurs, je me disait que profiter d'un voyage parmi les vivants, pouvait être utile pour étudier leur façon de vivre dans ces endroits couvert de neige… J'aurais juré qu'ils vivaient dans des igloo…

Ichigo : Heu… Il faut aller plus au Nord…

Mayuri : /coupe la parole/ Silence Remplaçant, tu n'es pas amené à me répondre pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pouvez faire comme exercice par ici…

Inoue: /regarde Ichigo râler/ Heu… Et bien, on fait du ski, de la luge, des batail de boule de neige, on mange de la fondu… Il y a beaucoup de chose vous savez !

Mayuri: /sort un calpin et note/ Oui, oui… Intéressant… Et pour ce qui est du Ski ??

Renji : /qui vient s'incruster/ Vous pourrez le savoir demain capitaine, Puisque nous allons en faire …

Le scientifique se tourna vers le lieutenant, interloqué par sa prise de parole, et surtout par la nouvelle, avant de filer rapidement rejoindre Yamamoto pour avoir quelque compte. Oui oui, étudier c'est un faites, mais ce rabaisser au point de faire la même chose que ces être dépourvu de reiatsu, à ça ! Jamais ! Il en fit donc un grand scandale devant Yamamoto qui se contenta juste de répondre sur un ton Amusé (pincez-moi, je dois rêver Oo)…

Yamamoto : Mais voyons Kurotsuchi-Taicho, si vous essayez leurs sports, vous pourriez mieux les étudier !

Bien entendu, le scientifique posa plusieurs raison sur la table pour faire en sorte d'éviter de participer à ça. L'unique réponse qu'il eu par la suite, était une proposition d'ordre. Soit il étudier en essayant les sport, soit il ne faisait rien, et profitait des vacances. C'était cependant bien impossible pour lui de rester la à ne rien faire… Résultat, il se plia à la volonté du grand des grands, jurant à voix basse, qu'il trouverait le moyen de contourner l'obligation. Ni une, ni deux, il parti récupérer la carte du domaine, et étudia toute les piste possible, les sentier présenté pour les ballades en raquettes ou en Ski de fond… Tiens, l'expression ballade en raquette attira rapidement son attention… Pourquoi ballade en raquette ? Y a-t-il seulement un lien avec ce sport bizarre où il s'amuse à taper dans une balle jaune ? La, ce sera à suivre dans le prochain épisode…


	3. Chapter 2

Et voila le premier jour de vacance qui se lève, réveillant par la même occasion le petit groupe (pas si petit que ça) de capitaine et autre, qui séjournaient dans la cabane. A l'extérieur, la neige recouvrait une bonne partie du sol. Le soleil brillait sur ces petit cristaux transparent, et rendait le lieux assez féériques, par ces éclats de glace… Quelques oiseaux chantaient, laissant tomber un peu de poudre de neige des branches et … /Bruit sec/

Matsumoto: Taisho OO !

Shunsui: ha… il sait nager dans la neige ??

--

Bref, après avoir secouru le pauvre Toshiro qui venait de se retrouver à six pieds sous… Aheum… Neige, notre petit groupe de shinigami prirent route vers la station situé à une certaine distance du lieu. Bien entendu, pour y accéder, Raquette en tout genre avait été sorti de la cave, afin de faciliter leur marche…

Toshiro: C'était obligé de me mettre dans ce truc ? Je sais marcher vous savez…

Zaraki: Hai hai, soit déjà content que je daigne tirer…

Toshiro: /bas/ Je m'en serais passé/haut/ C'est trop d'honneur… Mais étais-ce vraiment nécessaire que je soit avec ces deux la ?

Le regard du jeune capitaine se tourna à droite, se confrontant ainsi à la petite Yachiru, qui le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement une sucette… Puis il tourna la tête à gauche, fixant Hanataro, qui ne savait véritablement pas où ce mettre… Tremblant de tout ces membres. Ba oui, le pauvre, il était en montagne, emmitouflé dans sa grosse doudoune, certes, mais en plus, il devait être pile poil à coté du capitaine le plus glacial qui soit (après Byakuya, bien entendu).

Le groupe s'arrêta finalement devant la boutique de location du matériel, laissant le pauvre Toshiro remettre pied à terre. Tour à tour, ils entrèrent dans la boutique, afin de choisir ce qui leur plairaient le plus, afin d'aller descendre leur première piste de ski. Et dans ce difficile choix, ce fut Ichigo qui servit de « guide ». Entre la luge, les ski, le snowboard, les patinette et autres, autant dire que les esprits étaient assez partagé. Cependant, après ça, chacun partie donc de son coté, avec comme unique consigne, de se retrouver au même endroit, le soir même à 17h. Cela laissait donc un sacré temps libre à tout nos héros (non je dirais pas jeunes). Cependant, comme je ne peux pas me diviser pour aller voir chaque partie, nous suivrons donc un groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un autre groupe, etc.… Hummm, je sens votre curiosité venir me titiller pour savoir qui nous allons suivre en premier lieux ? Et bien, comme je suis gentil, je vais pas vous cacher leur nom plus longtemps. Nous allons donc suivre la première division. Autant commencer par le commencement non ?

Donc, le bon vieux Yamamoto fut le premier à quitter les lieux. Une paire de ski sous le bras, suivit par son lieutenant, Chôjiro, qui avait lui aussi, opté pour le classique. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'ils allèrent vers les « œufs » pour pouvoir ce rendre au sommet de la première montagne, et ainsi pourvoir descendre leur première piste…

Chôjiro: Yamamoto-taicho, puis-je donner un avis ? Je pense que l'on devrait tout de même aller voir un peu les cours qui se passent sur la petite monté. Comme vous n'avez pas voulu que le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki, nous donne quelque conseil…Yamamoto: Conseil inutile, et idée stupide… Et si on allait voir n peu comment ils font la bas ??

Chôjiro: Mais… heu… Oui…

Le lieutenant soupira de désespoir, avant de suivre son capitaine, qui le mena directement vers cette petite piste, ou les premières étoiles essayaient le chasse neige. Seulement, lorsque Yamamoto décida de venir marcher sur la neige, celle-ci ce mit à fondre, laissant les pauvres gosses patauger dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler la « soupe ». Chose qui, habituellement, n'apparait qu'en cour de l'après-midi, après que le soleil eu bien chauffé cette neige. C'est donc dans la stupéfaction total des moniteurs, que finalement, les cours furent annulés. Les yeux du lieutenant se baissèrent sur le sol, regardant la neige complètement disparut autour des pieds de Yamamoto…

Chôjiro: Aheum… Je pense que l'on devrait plutôt essayer ces chaussure de ski thermique, celle qui ne fait pas passer le froid, mais qui coutaient si chère…

Yamamoto: … Remettons notre escapade à demain uu.

Chôjiro: Bonne idée…

Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, afin d'aller déposer leurs affaire au magasin de location, alors que sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des deux retardataire du groupe… J'ai nommé Nanao et Shunsui.


	4. Chapter 3

Le regard du capitaine à la veste rose, ce tourna en direction des deux fuyard, et prit un air amusé. Tout en restant discret aux yeux de Yamamoto et de son lieutenant, il se mit à pouffer de rire, alors que nanao regardait le Duo d'un air étonné…

Shunsui: Le vieux à eu peur des sensations

Nanao: Heu… Taisho, vous devriez faire attention…

Alors que la lieutenant s'arrêta soudainement, son capitaine continua sa route, en riant comme de plaisir, alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà, le pauvre Yamamoto coincé dans son lit, dût à un quelconque mal de dos, ou à quelque plâtre récolté lors d'une malheureuse chute… Mais il fut de retour dans la réalité brutalement, devant le regard exaspéré de sa lieutenant, qui avait vainement tenté de le prévenir… un « Pong » retenti dans la rue, alors que le maladroit venait de se prendre de plein fouet, le lampadaire qui trônait avec Arrogance, au milieu du trottoir… C'est donc dans un soupir dépité, que Nanao vint repêcher le rieur déchu…

--

Shunsui: Ski

Nanao: Paré u.u

Shunsui: Baton

Nanao: Paré

Shunsui: Veste à Fleur

Nanao: Déjà sur vos épaules

Shunsui: heu… /regarde un scooteur des neiges et le montre du doigt/

Nanao: Scooteur des neiges paré Taisho…

Shunsui: Lunette de soleil

Nanao: Paré, ainsi que le panier…

Shunsui: Parfait !

D'un simple geste, il rabaissa les lunettes qui trônait par-dessus son bonnet péruvien, et commença à chausser les ski. Tout en ce battant avec ces étranges moyens de transport, il parvint à finir sa liste sous le regard exaspéré de sa lieutenant… Du haut de sa piste, il se préparait mentalement à se lancer dans la pente, sans même jamais avoir appris à faire du ski… C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son malaise, et tout en relevant ses lunettes, ce tourna vers sa lieutenant…

Shunsui: Nanao… Tu as déjà fait du Ski ?

Nanao: heu… Non pourquoi ?

Shunsui: … Je sais pas comment on fait…

C'est donc d'un air nonchalant et ennuyé, qu'il se recula finalement et décida d'observer les autres. Durant ce petit laps de temps, Nanao décida de faire chauffer les moteurs. Elle mit l'engin en route et fit chauffer les moteurs, en attendant le signal de départ…

Shunsui: Bon, je vais tenter deux virages, tu me rejoins quand je te fait signe.

Sans attendre, il sorti une petite bouteille de saké, et en but une gorgé, afin de se sentir plus à l'aise. Lorsque ce fut fait, il appuya sur ses bâtons, et tel un escargot, tenta le premier virage… Cela semblait tellement simple pour lui, qu'il fini par ce laisser aller à la vitesse supérieur. D'un geste de la main, il interpella Nanao et la descente put enfin s'enclencher.

Plus bas, un groupe de nos énergumènes en vacance, stagnait la depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minute. J'ai nommé Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji et Rukia. Pourquoi tant de temps à poiroter la ? Et bien, autant dire que le Ichigo, tentait désespérément d'apprendre à Renji et à Rukia la façon de freiner efficacement, pour éviter de jouer au bowling avec les autres skieurs. Explication attrapé au vol par les deux protagoniste de la 10ème division. Enfin, disons que Matsumoto tente de comprendre, et que le prodige avait déjà les mouvement en tête u_u… Pas étonnant vous allez me dire. Renji imitait les mouvements du mentor, alors que Rukia, aidé par Inoue, tentait de comprendre pourquoi faire tel mouvement. De son coté, Chad observait sans broncher, avec un Ishida, blasé par de pareil exemple… Enfin, c'est au Quincy que l'on doit le trophée du repérage rapide de Shunsui. Alors qu'il levait le nez vers le haut de la piste, attiré par un bruit de moteur…

Ishida: C'est quoi ce truc Oo

Chad: …

Tous stoppèrent leurs activité et levèrent la tête… Sur un Shunsui descendant avec un gigantesque sourire, laissant les filles qu'il croisait, stupéfaite, et une Nanao qui avançait devant lui en lançant les pétales de roses qu'il y avait dans le panier… Il y a pas à dire, la honte semble être une chose qui occupe les gens d'une autre dimension… Tous assez exaspéré par la scène, laissèrent Nanao s'arrêter à leur coté, alors que le capitaine de la 8ème division… Ne trouvait pas les frein… C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il fini dans le décor, dans les bras accueillant (bien que rêche) d'un sapin amical…

Matsumoto: Lui aussi il a besoin de leçon…

Toshiro: ça craint…

Et en tant que bonne lieutenant, Nanao ce dévoua pour aller ramasser l'amoureux de la nature, alors que le petit géni, décida d'aller skier en solitaire, laissant notre groupe, réparer les dégâts…


	5. Chapter 4

Allongé dans la neige, après avoir était retiré des bras de l'arbre par Chad et Renji, Shunsui désespéré… Pourtant c'était trois jeunes femmes qui s'occupaient de lui, soit Inoue, Matsumoto et Nanao. Inoue avait bien proposé de le soigner, mais tous avaient refusé catégoriquement, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en public, et que ça le ferais pas.

Shunsui : Ô ciel…

Nanao : Ne vous en faites pas Taîsho, une personne de confiance vous soignera ce soir…

Shunsui : Ô misère …

Matsumoto : J'ai une réserve de Saké, que j'avais prévu au cas où

Shunsui : Ô Malheur…

Oui, à n'en pas douter, le coup avait dût être un choc pour le malheureux. Les deux femmes shinigami c'étaient regardé assez étonné, avant d'essayer de rappliquer quelque chose de plus, mais celui-ci les devança…

Shunsui : Fini l'espoir de rencontrer d'autre femme aujourd'hui …

Inutile de dire, qu'alors que Matsumoto éclatait de rire, Nanao s'empressa de lui passer un savon, sous les regards plus que désespéré des autres personnes présente. Si ce n'est Rukia et Renji, qui le connaissant assez bien, se joignirent à la rouquine.

----------------------------------------------------

Bon bon bon, continuons donc. Notre groupe avait donc eu l'idée d'aller installer Shunsui sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, avec Mayuri et Nemu, qui avaient trouvé le moyen de ne pas devoir aller skier. Des vacances ? Très bien, alors ils flemmarderaient sur la terrasse d'un resto de montagne, pour essayer et étudier toute les boissons existants la dedans. Heureusement pour notre scientifique préféré, Shunsui n'était pas d'humeur à ce moquer de quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt à déprimer. Primo, parce qu'il était avec une jambe et un bras dans le plâtre, deuxio parce qu'il ce trouvait en compagnie d'un mec étrange (je suis gentille sur ce coup :0) et tertio… Parce que Nanao et Matsumoto avaient décidé d'aller skier avec le groupe. Et pour Nému, ba… rien de changé.

Enfin, retournons donc sur notre groupe. Premier pas pour nos petit shinigami et notre Quincy qui n'avait pas osé dire qu'il n'avait jamais skié de ça vie… Enfin, c'est donc sous la direction d'Ichigo et d'Inoue, que le petit groupe descendit une petite piste au ralenti. Et autant dire que le rouquin s'amusait bien à jouer au instructeur. Maintenant que c'était à son tour d'en faire baver aux autres. Et oui, après avoir dût apprendre durement à ce battre, il pouvait ce venger sur cette discipline. Et quoi de mieux que le Ski ? Il s'éclatait donc à envoyer toute les pics possible, sous le regard gêné de la petite Inoue. Et Chasse neige en folie, coupé par un mouvement trop rapide de la part du shinigami remplaçant, et la … C'est le drame… Ce fut comme un jeux de domino. D'abord Renji, puis Rukia qui était devant lui, puis Matsumoto, puis Ishida, puis Nanao… Et les seuls survivants de l'apocalypse skinéen, j'ai nommé Ichigo, Inoue, et Chad, qui regardèrent les dit dominos dévaler la pente en une espèce de boule de neige géante.

Ichigo : Et ba… On en est pas sorti…

Inoue : Tu crois qu'ils vont s'arrêter contre…

Et blam, l'équipe ce retrouva explosé contre le mur de la bâtisse abritant les œufs, qui mènent directement en haut de la piste.

Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail, tellement petit dans cet étrange monde, que nous n'allons pas en faire tout un plat. (en passant, je me langui de l'odeur de poulet rôtis qui traine chez moi … Oui oui, je retourne à mon sujet) Après avoir aidé le groupe de Domino à ce relever, tous ce tournèrent vers l'immense queue d'attente, qui allait les accueillir, pour pouvoir remonter…

Ishida : Humph, voila pourquoi je n'aime pas aller Skier…

Inoue : Tu n'en fais pas ?

Voyant la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Alors qu'il cherchait à trouver une raison à faire, Quelqu'un lui sauva l'honneur, en hurlant du haut de la piste un « Banzai » ! Assez impressionnant… Tous ce tournèrent donc vers le haut de la piste, voyant débouler à une vitesse impressionnante, le capitaine de la 11ème division… Aussitôt Ichigo pâlit, voyant la vitesse affolante de la brute, posé sur un Snowboard décoré d'une tête de mort sur fond rouge de flamme. Bien sûr, toute les bosses présente, recevait l'honneur de faire bondir le bourrin quelque seconde dans les airs, envoyant sa part de neige un peu partout, et faisant la peur suprême au pauvre skieur qui descendaient lentement…

Renji : Content d'avoir roulé jusqu'ici finalement…

Rukia : Tout à fait d'accord …

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, alors que le Tank passait rapidement à coté d'eux et… STRIKE ! Je présente donc dans le rôle de la boule de bowling, Zaraki et Yachiru, et dans le rôle des quilles, la fabuleuse file d'attente. Les pauvres skieurs apprirent donc à voler, avant de ce retrouver complètement sonné autour d'un Zaraki qui venait de retirer la planche du dessous de ces pieds. Pour ainsi s'appuyer dessus, et offrir un magnifique sourire content de lui vers notre groupe.

Zaraki : Yo Kurosaki, ça te dirais un combat ???

Ichigo : Heu… Non, je suis déjà occupé pour l'instant… Mais tu sais, je me disais que tu t'éclaterais à faire du Hors piste /bas/ ça fera moins de mort …/haut/ Tu devrais essayer.

Zaraki : Du hors piste ?

Ichigo : C'est du ski hors des pistes, c'est dangereux… /fait un Smile/

Zaraki : Haaaaa fallait le dire plus tôt !

Sans demander son reste, il fila directement dans les œufs, sous le regard stupéfait des surveillant de la bâtisse… Après avoir passé le regard sur le désastre, notre groupe décida de suivre les pas du géant.

Retournons donc un instant sur la terrasse du restaurant. Désabusé, la tête calé dans sa main, le capitaine à la veste fleuri fixé la piste, ce disant qu'il pouvait pas être plus maudit. Et à coté, Mayuri faisait toute sorte de commentaire sur les boissons qu'il goutait, tout en prenant un échantillons à chaque fois, sous le regard de Nému. Mais, une jeune blonde s'arrêta sur Shunsui, avant de parler un instant à ces copines. Deux minutes plus tard, elles s'approchèrent du mal rasé…

Blonde : Ho mon pauvre choux, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ???

Brune : Tu dois être désespéré de pas pouvoir skier :O

Brune 2 : Tu restes combien de temps ? Peut-être que tu pourras venir skier avec nous après ?

Sous le regard stupéfait de Mayuri et Nému, Shunsui, laissa un large sourire s'étendre sur son visage avant de finir par répondre…

Shunsui : Je suis disponible pour n'importe quelle jolie fille comme vous :3. Ça vous dit de prendre un verre ? C'est moi qui offre !

Blonde, Brune et Brune 2 : Ho Oui !!!

Et c'est ainsi, que le Shunsui, fini par ce dire qu'il était le mec le plus chanceux du coin.


	6. Chapter 5

Yachiru: Keeeeeennnnn-chan ??? Jusqu'ou on va aller comme ça ??? Je suis fatiguée…

Zaraki: jusqu'en haut.

Yachiru: Nooooonnnnn

Zaraki: Si tu râles encore, tu marches par toi-même…

Aussitôt la gamine se tue, et afficha un large sourire, alors qu'elle était perché sur l'épaule de son « garde du corps ». Snowboard sous le bras, le bourrin grimpait sur le flanc de cette haute montagne, afin d'atteindre le sommet. Cela fait maintenant 30 min qu'il marche ainsi, pour finalement arrivé à destination. Sourire aux lèvres, il contempla la vue… Forêt de pins, roche, neige, et piste beaucoup beaucoup plus bas. Il posa sa planche sur le sol et y mit un pied.

Zaraki: prêtes ?

Yachiru: Prêtttttttteeeeeeeeee !

Et d'un bond il se lança dans la descente…

------------------------------------

Ikkaku : Bordel !

Et voila pour la énième fois, le chauve claqua la planche sur le sol, excédé de ne pas réussir ce qu'il voulait faire… Sous le regard moqueur de Yumishika.

Yumi': Huhuhu, je maintient que le capitaine est plus débrouillard que toi ! Ça fait bien 15 minutes qu'il a disparrut de mon champs de vision !

Ikkaku: Urusei !

Il attrapa de la neige et la balança dans la figure de son compagnon. Choqué que son visage soit souillé par ce truc mouillé et glacé. Vous vous douterez donc que la bataille de neige fut lancé, sous les yeux effaré des passants.

Yumi: huhuhu, tu devrais apprendre à viser !

En effet, toute les boules de neiges avaient malheureusement assommé quelque passants; plutôt que la cible elle-même. D'ailleurs, il n'y eu qu'une seule boule qui alla ce scratcher sur la face du paon de la 11ème division.

Une voie: AVALANCHEEEEEEEE

Nos deux loustique tournèrent la tête coté hors piste, pour voir une immense vague de neige dévaler la pente…Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas vouloir frapper les pistes, ni même les habitations, mais juste recouvrir la route un peu plus bas… Seulement un point venait des les attirer… En haut de cette vague était posté quelqu'un, perché sur un snowboard…

Ikkaku: … Taisho…

Yumishika: ho moins un qui s'amuse ! Je t'abandonne moi, on ce rejoint en bas !

Le chauve n'eu pas le temps de rajouter la moindre phrase qu'il se retrouva seul, à se battre pour réussir à mettre la planche comme il ce doit. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas son truc.

Allons donc un peu plus bas, au même instant. Arrêté au milieu de la piste, le regard neutre et froid, le port droit et Noble, le capitaine de la 6ème division remettait convenablement son écharpe tout en observant les gens passer. Son regard glacial aperçut donc Zaraki beaucoup plus loin sur l'avalanche, mais cela ne sembla en aucun cas être une surprise pour lui. Cela fait donc une heure environ qu'il ski tranquillement au calme, et dans la tranquillité. Il ne s'inquiète en rien, après tout, Yamamoto avait ordonné de prendre des vacances non ? C'est donc après le passage de Yumishika, qu'il se relança dans la descente. Souplesse dans les jambes, beau tracé, rien ne semble le perturbé…

Il profitait de la descente, cheveux aux vents, calme, et … Un Ski volant passa à raz de lui pour venir se planter plus loin dans la neige… Surpris, il freina net mais… Un cri attira son regard. Il tourna la tête vers le haut de la piste et… Blam… Pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, qu'il venait de se retrouvé au sol, écrasé par quelque chose… Ils glissèrent ainsi sur quelque mètres et furent tout deux arrêté par le ski planté quelques secondes avant… L'inconnu eu tôt fait de se relever, et de reculer rapidement, tout en bredouillant quelque mot d'excuse… Mais cette voix, cette veste, ces cheveux… Il le connaissait parfaitement, et pour cause… Il s'agissait de Renji…

Renji: Gomen … Je… je suis désolé Taisho… Je.. Je…

Sans un mot, le capitaine se redressa et épousseta son Gigai, sans lancer un seul regard à son lieutenant, alors qu'un peu plus haut, Ishigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ishida, Inoue, Chad et Nanao retenaient leur souffle…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les touristes du lieux purent voir un étrange spectacle… Alors qu'une personne courait le plus rapidement possible - en l'occurrence, Renji - pour éviter un essaim de pétale de cerisier… Tous se demandèrent comment des pétales de fleurs pouvaient voler à contre vent, et bien entendu, être présente à cette époque de l'année…

Sur la terrasse d'un restaurant, nos 7 compères observaient la course, décidé à passer l'après-midi à ne rien faire…


	7. Chapter 6

C'est dans un coin de la terrasse de notre premier restaurant, que ce passe la présente scène…

Shunsui: Haaaa NONNN Tu ne vas pas t'attaquer à un pauvre gars blessé tout de même ?!

C'est collé contre le mur du restaurant, que le malheureux, abandonné par ces trois fan - Et je les comprend - Essayait de fuir les griffes menaçante de son compagnon de table…

Mayuri: Mais mais mais… ça ne te fera rien !

Nemu: Taisho !!!

La pauvre lieutenant ne savait pas trop quoi faire, entre tirer son capitaine loin du pauvre shunsui, ou allez l'aider comme il le demandait si bien… Seulement la lucidité de ce scientifique, n'était pas au top du top…

Shunsui: J'y crois pas… IL TIENT PAS L'ALCOOL !!!!!!

Oui il y avait du monde sur cette terrasse, mais… Personne n'osait venir s'opposer entre les deux, après avoir vu le pauvre sort des trois filles, qui avaient fini par fuir en courant…

---------------------------

La journée passe donc tranquillement, en ces lieux paisible et joyeux… Byakuya avait fini par laisser tomber sa course poursuite, laissant le malheureux Renji étendu de tout son long dans la neige, devant le regard narquois du Rouquin. Mais alors qu'il riait du malheur du shinigami au Zanpakuto Singe, une main vint s'écraser sur l'arrière de sa tête…

Rukia: Te moques pas du malheur des gens, Paysan u_u.

Ichigo: Hey ! /pense: Elle a fait comment pour atteindre ma tête ?/

Le regard du rouquin regarda rapidement le groupe avant d'en remarquer un, placé juste derrière Rukia et qui ricanait bêtement… Enfin, plutôt une, puisqu'il s'agit la de Matsumoto u_u. Enfin… Durant la petite parenthèse, le boss des boss fit finalement son apparition… Toujours tout feu tout flamme, la neige fondait sous ses pieds. Heureusement pour lui, les touristes n'y faisait pas tellement attention… Enfin, presque…

Yamamoto: J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable journée ! Demain j'ai prévu d'autre activité tout aussi intéressante ! D'ailleurs Kuchiki-Taisho, cela risque fort de vous intéresser.

Le noble leva la tête et regarda le capitaine de la première division avec froideur certes, mais avec une once d'intérêt… « Serais-ce de la chasse à l'Abarai ? » Pensa-t-il secrètement…

Yamamoto: Bien nous allons rejoindre le bus, Kurosaki, vous irez chercher le capitaine Shunsui, avec sa lieutenant. Nous rentrons.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et prit route vers le lieu de rencontre. Les autres le suivirent, alors qu'Ichigo remontait avec Nanao.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux devant la terrasse, ce fut une surprise assez étonnante qui les attrapèrent soudainement… Nemu ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, alors que le scientifique serrait Shunsui dans ses bras… Le malheureux capitaine tentait de fuir vainement, s'accrochant à la rembarde, les larmes aux yeux…

Shunsui: Help me !!! NAAAANNN

Mayuri: allezzzz

Shunsui: PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…. Mais c'est qu'il va me violer OO !

Heureusement pour lui, alors que la fraise avait complètement bugé, Nanao vola à sa rescousse… Après quelques petite négociation, le pauvre blessé, fut enfin libéré, traumatisé, certes, mais libéré. C'est donc tout grelotant, qu'il prit route avec sa lieutenant vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quant à Ichigo et Nemu, ils se coltinèrent le « bon vivant » pour la route. Tout le monde était donc réunis. Yamamoto fit rapidement l'inventaire des personnes présentes et…

Yamamoto: Hitsugaya taisho, Vous avez fait quelques emplette ?

Toshiro: Pas vraiment…

Yamamoto: alors qu'est-ce que ce sac ?

Toshiro: … Je… Ne sais pas…

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le petit prodige, assez surpris…

Shunsui: C'est Ukitake-san qui t'a donné des gâteaux ???

Toshiro: Non… Ce sont des gens bizarre qui me l'on donné après que… Mais… Où est le capitaine Ukitake ???

….

Dans la montagne, sur un télésiège, accompagné par ses deux sièges, le capitaine au cheveux blanc regardait le sol en tremblotant…

Ukitake: Vous croyez qu'il va avancer ?

Kotetsu: Vous avez froid ???

Kotsubaki: tenez, voila mes moufles !

Ukitake: Sans façon… C'est juste que je commence à avoir le vertige…

Un gros silence s'imposa entre les trois personnages, alors que le vent soufflait le froid, et que plus loin, le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière une montagne…


	8. Chapter 7: Spécial Las Noches 1

Après de rude recherche, la 13ème division fut finalement retrouvé dans les hauteurs froides du télésiège. Malheureusement, les techniciens n'étaient plus la, et il fallut passer à la méthode traditionnel… C'est donc après des « Allez descend » et des « Noooonnnn » qu'ils finirent par extirper le pauvre Ukitake, accroché à la rambarde, prit en proie au sournois Vertige qui c'était emparé de lui… Enfin, tous s'apprêtèrent à repartir quand soudain…

Matsumoto: Attendez !

Chacun se retourna vers elle, l'observant d'un œil interrogatif… Elle semblait assez surprise, passant ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de regarder autour d'elle…

Matsumoto: Quelqu'un à vue mon écharpe ?

…. Plus loin, enfin, plutôt dans un autre monde, une personne au cheveux argenté et au sourire narquois, marchait tranquillement vers Las Noches, une écharpe rose dans les mains…

---------------------

**Attention mes cher lecteurs, voici une petite note de l'auteur ! Donc moi XD. Comme la Soul Society n'est pas un clan seul dans Bleach, il ce va de soit que Las Noches participe à cette petite fic ! Alors voici un épisode spécial Aizen & cie. Au plaisir ;)**

Wonderwyce: Ahoooo !

Tousen: ça s'appel de la neige…

Wonderwyce: Ahoooooooo !

Tousen: oui c'est froid…

Wonderwyce: Ohaaaaaa ?

Gin: tiens, une variante !

Tousen: /Qui ignore Gin/ Ce sont de petit cristaux de glace qui s'empile pour former ce tapis de neige, et blablablablabla…

Aizen et Gin stoppèrent leur route, observant Tousen qui continuait de marcher en compagnie de Wonderwyce… Tout en continuant dans son explication bien entendu, alors que le jeune Wonderwyce l'observait avec grand intérêt…

Gin: OMG ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Tousen-kun parlait le langage des Wonderwyce !

Aizen: C'est normal… Puisque je n'étais pas non plus au courant…

Gin: /soupir/ J'abandonne…

Aizen: En quoi ?

Gin: C'est bon, il a gagné le pari, jamais je ne pourrais apprendre ce langage u_u. Le Braille c'était déjà compliqué…

Aizen: Encore un pari stupide à ce que je vois…

Le renard argenté ne répondit pas, prenant un de ses sourire étranges avant de se remettre en route, les mains dans les poches de sa doudoune, suivit de près par Aizen qui essayait de trouver quel était bien le but de cette chose.

Oui vous l'aurez compris, nos petits Traîtres ce trouvent donc en montagne, et non sans la compagnie de l'Espada. Une journée donné à vagabonder, sous la seule condition, de ne pas ce faire remarquer… Des Shinigamis. Oui, parce que si c'est du monde… Il ne fait même pas espérer. Enfin, pour réussir leur petite viré, ils avaient bien entendu choisi un petit coin à l'opposé de celui choisi par les combattant du Seiretei. Pour éviter tout petite problème. Ha oui, en parlant de problème, tout le monde sait qu'il y en a un de problème, enfin… Un parmi l'Espada qui ne serait resté en rien en place sachant qu'il y a une fraise qui se promène de l'autre coté u_u. Oui oui, je parle bien de Grimmjow. Et pour s'assurer de son obéissance, Aizen, avec l'aide de Gin bien évidemment, a mit en place un système assez… Etrange.

Grimmjow: C'est obligatoire ?…

Stark: Ordre d'Aizen-sama ! De toute façon tu ne peux pas aller bien loin.

Le regard de Grimmjow tourna sur la gauche, alors que Stak gardait les bras croisé, tenant dans sa main, une chaine… Une chaine fine certes, mais solide, relié à un léger collier de cuir, décoré d'une clochette, qui était accroché au coup de la panthère bleu…

Grimmjow: et la clochette ???

Stark: sa, c'était pour le fun !

Grimmjow: tu m'en vois ravis …

N'imaginez pas qu'il était calme… C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas se faire exploser. Stark à beau être le roupilleur en chef, il n'en était pas moins puissant u_u. Enfin bref…

Sur un autre point, nous retrouvons le glaçon en chef. Debout au milieu de la neige, immobile, le regard vague… Que dire de plus ? Il est dans son élément ! Enfin, dire qu'il était seul et sans rien de bien particulier serait mentir… En faites, devant lui ce trouvait Szayel, qui façonnait de manière appliqué, deux boules de neige superposé…

Szayel: Bouge pas Ulquiorra-Kun !

Ulquiorra: ….

Pourquoi bouger ? Enfin, autant dire que le spectacle l'affligeait réellement, surtout au tout début, lorsqu'il ce rendit compte, que le scientifique de l'Espada tentait de faire une pâle copie de lui avec de la neige… Lorsqu'il eu terminé, la rosette, s'empressa de commenter…

Szayel: A part les cheveux, et les partie noir de ta veste… Il te ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau ! Hahaaaaaa un caché d'aspirine… /réfléchi/ Un caché d'aspirine… Il va falloir que je me procure un échantillon de ce truc…

Blazé, l'espada numéro 4 tourna les talons et s'empressa de partir, alors que le scientifique tentait de le retenir sous prétexte qu'il voulait immortaliser le moment…

Revenons du coté Stark et Grimmjow… Alors que le ronfleur avait eu un moment d'inattention, la panthère en avait profité pour filer rapidement. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à cet instant qu'arriva le trio… + Wonderwyce.

Aizen: Ou est donc Grimmjow ?

Stark: Ha… heu… C'est une bonne question…

Gin: Il faut tendre l'oreille voyons !

Un peu plus loin, un grelot tintait…

Tousen: il est partie de l'autre coté…

Aizen: c'était à prévoir …

Le groupe ce mit aussitôt en route pour aller le récupérer… Mais alors qu'il marchait Tousen ce stoppa…

Tousen: Une avalanche…

Plus loin un nuage blanc s'élevait avec en son sommet un point noir…

Gin: La Soul Society semble beaucoup s'amuser !

Petit passage de Zaraki au loin … Et plus de tintement de grelot. Surpris, le groupe ce dépêcha d'arriver sur place…

Stark: Ha heu… Si j'en crois à son reiatsu, on devrait être sur lui…

Tous ce regardèrent, une fois de plus, comprenant que finalement, le chat était enterré sous la neige … Ils firent donc appel à Yami pour creuser, et finirent bien entendu par récupérer une panthère bleu… Plus Bleu que bleu. Tremblotant de froid, il fut finalement reconduit à Las Noches. Enfin, tous rentrèrent à Las Noches, Si ce n'est Gin…

Gin: Je voudrais récupérer un truc… je vous rejoint dans un moment !

Sans même laisser le temps d'une réponse, il c'était éclipsé, parti ou vous savez, pour récupérer la fameuse chose que vous savez… Aussi …


	9. Chapter 8

Yamamoto: Mes chers Shinigami /bas/ Et autre /haut/ J'espère que vous aviez passé une agréable journée ! Pour votre information, ce soir nous allons nous faire une petite raclette, afin d'avoir quelque force pour la journée de demain… Nous ferons donc une…./coupé dans son élan/

Kon: A L'ASSSAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!!!

La peluche apparut soudainement, avec un « pouik » d'appuis. Il volait dans les airs, pied en avant, et fonça directement sur le visage de Yamamoto. Malheureusement, une peluche, ça ne peut pas faire très mal… C'est donc un « pok » lamentable qu'il retomba au sol…

Ichigo: OMG !

La fraise mit aussitôt les mains devant sa bouche, surpris, mais aussi interrogatif quand au sort de la suicidaire peluche… Quant à Rukia, elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment…

Rukia: Il était la lui…

------------------------------------------------------

Shunsui: Mouhahaha, que le massacre commence…

Ukitake: Bonne appétit !

Tous étaient sagement installé autour de la grande table du chalet. En son milieu, plusieurs machine à raclette, qui laissaient l'odeur du fromage en train de crépiter s'envoler dans les airs, devant les yeux ravis des mangeurs. Enfin, quand je dis tous, c'était vite dit, puisque deux personne manquaient à l'appel. L'un était capitaine, l'autre son lieutenant. Oui je sais, c'est pas tellement chouette comme indice, alors je vais vous donner leurs noms. Mayuri et Nemu, puisqu'un l'un c'était endormi comme une masse, l'autre veillait sur lui pour le « bien » de son sommeil. Mais bon, retournons dans la salle à manger.

La conversation allait de bon train, commentant la journée avec éclats de rire, mais aussi avec honte pour certain. Qui serait ravis de clamer au et fort qu'il à faillit ce prendre des pétales de cerisier ? Pas Renji en tout cas. Le silence ce fit cependant, lorsque Momo osa poser la question que chacun ce pose à Toshiro…

Momo: Shiro-chan, c'est quoi alors ces objets ?

Toshiro: ne m'appel pas comme-ça s'il te plais …

Momo: Gomen ….

Ichigo: Allez, Hitsugaya, pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ?

Toshiro: Si je savais pourquoi on me les avaient donné, je vous aurez déjà répondu.

Inoue: qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui alors ?

Toshiro: Et bien… /réfléchi/ … Après vous avoir quitté, j'ai était un peu visiter le domaine. Je me retrovué sur une piste avec des drapeaux, et … J'ai suivit les traces au sol pour m'entrainer un peu, puisque je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Par contre arrivé en bas, il y avait un tas gens qui m'ont applaudit… Quelqu'un ma attrapé, ma mit sur un podium et ma donné ça…

Un énorme silence s'imposa dans la pièce, avant que le noble aux cerisiers ne se lèves d'un bon. Tout les regards ce tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il tentait avec désespoir de stopper l'incendie qui venait de démarrer sur sa précieuse écharpe, par la simple faut de s'être un peu trop rapproché de la machine…

Shunsui: Et bas… Tu es en chaleur Kuchiki-san ?

Bien entendu, le regard glacial congela le capitaine de la 8ème division aussitôt après.

L'incendie terminé, tous reprirent le repas dans le plus grand calme, continuant de papoter sur un peu tout. Bien entendu, le sujet sur le gain de Toshiro fusait, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. C'est donc assez rapidement que tous put savoir que le petit géni n'était pas simplement un géni shinigami, mais aussi en Ski. Beaucoup le soupçonnèrent d'avoir déjà mit des Ski, mais avait-il eu seulement le temps ?

Soi: Il a peut-être tout simplement vécu à la montagne …

Toshiro: /grogne/ « Il » à un nom…

Sajin: c'est une possibilité.

Renji: Ou peut-être qu'il est trop lié à la glace pour faire ce qu'il veut dessus…

Toshiro: /grogne/ « IL » à un nom…

Puis une dispute éclata sur le pourquoi du comment, alors qu'au milieu la personne concerné, pleurait presque de ne pas être entendu…

Plus loin, ligoté tel un saucisson, la pauvre peluche tenta le tout pour le tout…

Kon: Quelqu'un peut me détacher ?


	10. Chapter 9

Le soleil se lève à peine, réveillant par la même occasion les shinigamis du groupe « opération vacance ». Et alors que tout se déroule dans le calme, la peluche en forme de lion avance à pas feutré (oublions pas que ça « puik » quand il marche) vers la porte de la sale de bain… La cause ? Et bien, bruit de douche, et chant mélodieux à tendance féminine qui s'y élève. N'écoutant que son cœur (depuis quand Kon à un cœur Oo) la petite peluche poussa silencieusement la porte et entra dans la pièce, regardant avec les yeux pétillants, le rideaux de douche qui séparé notre loveur de la personne visée… Ses pas, caché par le bruit de l'eau coulant, trottina jusqu'au bord de la baignoire qui abritait la fameuse douche. Arrivé au pied de la baignoire, il chercha un endroit où grimper… Son regard passa vite sur les petites meubles, qui ce tenaient à coté de l'endroit convoité… Et alors que la voix continuait de s'élever, promettant à la peluche une femme de rêve, Kon parvint à arriver en Haut. Voulant faire une surprise, il ouvrit d'un coup le rideau (enfin assez pour le laisser passer, et ce rua sur la personne qui ce tenait dedans…

Kon: ONEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malheureusement, ces étoiles disparurent vite fait quand il se rendis compte, que ce n'est pas l'une de ces magnifique créature… Et le cri de cette même personne, s'éleva d'un seul coup dans le chalet, alors qu'une peluche passait la porte de la salle de bain en volant, traversant le couloir, pour finalement aller s'écraser sur la face d'un Mayuri, qui venait juste de s'extirper de son lit, avec un mal de tête phénoménal… Conséquence, une peluche K.O, et un scientifique bon à retourner au lit.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hisagi: Tu y as été un peu fort sur ce coup…

Yumichika: c'était nerveux… Vous savez, ça choque tout de même un peu sur le coup !

Ikkaku: … /air sérieux/ Si tu veux mon avis, on a tout intérêt à lui faire subir un lavage de cerveau, parce qu'après ce qu'il à vue, ce serait pas étonnant qu'il parte dans un asile de fou ! … /explosion de rire/

Renji: /explosé de rire avec Ikkaku/ Pauv… Pauvre… pauvre Kon quand même ! /essais de reprendre son souffle/

Hisagi: /sourire en coin/ Il doit pas y avoir grand-chose à voir…

Alors qu'Ikkaku et Renji repartaient dans un fou rire incroyable, Yumichika croisa les bras en prenant son air le plus renfrogné possible…

Yumichika: C'est ça, c'est ça, rigolez donc, je ne dirais rien…

Ikkaku: /entre deux fou rire/ Avec un voix pareil, ce serait pas étonnant qu'il n'y ai rien à voir !

Yumichika: /prend un sourire en coin/ Avec ce que j'ai put voir l'autre jour au vestiaire, je ne pense pas me sentir inférieur à toi Ikkaku.

Renji et Ikkaku ce stoppèrent de rire, regardant Yumichika prendre route vers le point de rassemblement… Les deux lieutenant tournèrent le regard sur Ikkaku, qui lui avait complètement bugé… Puis après un moment de gros blanc, Renji se détacha d'Ikkaku (puisqu'il ce tenait à son épaule pour éviter de tomber) en laissant paraître une grimace. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hisagi et Renji s'éloignèrent de l'infortuné, pour rejoindre le groupe…

Donc, à l'extérieur, les deux lieutenants ce mirent assez loin des deux sièges de la 11ème division. Yamamoto attendis que tout le monde soit la (excepté Mayuri et donc, Nemu) avant de prendre la parole…

Yamamoto: Bien bien, avec l'incident d'hier soir, je n'ai pas put vous prévenir de la journée qui s'annonce aujourd'hui. Le programme de ce jour, est donc d'aller visiter un musé du chien loup pour ce matin, aller dans un bon restaurant de montagne, pour terminer sur la visite du musé du fer. /regarde Shunsui qui s'apprête à faire réclamation/ Il n'y a pas de discutions possible, demain vous aurez temps libre.

Le capitaine de la 8ème division baissa la main en haussant les épaules… alors qu'une main bienveillante, celle d'Ukitake, venait se poser sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Ukitake: T'en fais pas, demain on ira boire un après...

Shunsui: … Ha mon ami !!!

Et il s'éffondra dans les bras du capitaine de la 13ème, pleurant à chaude larme en pensant à la journée des plus ennuyeuse qu'il allait avoir. Et autant dire qu'il ne fut pas le seul, rien qu'en regardant la tête des membres de la 11ème division… Et non, Zaraki ne protesta pas, il fut même ravis de la journée qui l'attendait. Motif ? Sur ce coup la, il pensait à l'éducation de Yachiru, bien que celle-ci, aurait vraiment aimé s'exiler dans la partie la plus reculé du monde…


	11. Chapter 10

Rukia: Assis !

Le chien qui se tenait devant elle dressa les oreilles tout en remuant la queue…

Rukia: ASSIS !

L'animal, toujours debout, continuait de l'observer avec un regard interrogateur, alors que juste à coté, Byakuya regardait la scène avec son air neutre habituel… Voyant sa sœur n'avoir aucun résultat avec le chien des neiges en face d'elle, il se déplaça avec élégance, et s'arrêta derrière sa sœur…

Rukia: Assis le chien !

Voyant le regard polaire du capitaine de la 6ème division, l'animal s'assis aussitôt. Contente d'avoir réussi, la shinigami caressa la tête du chien en ajoutant un « Bon chien », alors que Byakuya reprenait son chemin, content d'avoir fait sa bonne action du jour.

----------------------------------------------------

Après le petit passage dans la cage aux toutous, notre groupe pouvait à présent ce réchauffer dans la salle d'exposition, en attendant un professionnel qui viendrait répondre au question. Tous pouvaient donc admirer une série de traineau, du plus vieux au plus récent, tout l'harnachement possible, et les façons d'attacher les chiens, ainsi qu'une reconstitution d'un campement d'expédition dans le grand Nord, en compagnie de chien. C'est donc tout naturellement que Yamamoto observait une meute, parfaitement aligné pour tirer le traineau… Comme par pure hasard, l'équipage était composé de 13 chiens, soit 6 posés deux par deux, et un tout seul devant. Sur le panneau, il était clairement noté que le chien de tête était le chien qui avait le plus d'expérience, mais qui était aussi celui qui était le plus en harmonie avec le mucheur (conducteur de l'attelage), et donc était le chien qui guidait les autres. Toujours dans son observation, le vieux shinigami put lire que les chiens le plus proches du traineau, devaient être les lourds, les puissants, ce sont ainsi eux, qui avait la charge de faire en sorte que le poids du traineau soit moindre pour les autres. Il put lire aussi, que les premiers, devaient être les plus rapide pour emporter les lourds. C'est à ce moment la, qu'il mit une tête sur chacun des chiens, suivant l'ordre des divisions… Seul problème, c'est qu'il y avait 3 trous, et que les plus costaud n'était pas forcément les dernières positions… Il fini donc par se retourner vers Ukitake et Shunsui qui regardaient la même chose que lui.

Yamamoto: Vous pensez que je devrais revoir la position des divisions ?

Ukitake: La quoi ?

Shunsui: oui oui bien sûr !

Yamamoto: … Et bien, je verrais ça à notre retour.

A ces mots, le boss des boss s'éloigna du panneau, afin d'en lire un autre, laissant Ukitake et Shunsui devant le premier. Tout les deux tournèrent la tête sur le panneau en question, et laissa un silence se poser…

Shunsui: Le malheureux… La sénilité le gagne, faudrait penser à trouver une maison de retraite…

Ukitake: /soupire/ Tu ne l'aides pas non plus sur ce point…

Shunsui acquiesça avec un sourire ironique, avant de finir par continuer sa visite, suivi par son acolyte.

Plus loin, on peut retrouver Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku et Matsumoto, tout les 4 adossé à un mur, tout en observant plus loin, Sajin qui observait les harnachements. Heureusement pour lui, on lui avait assorti un Gigai qui troublait le regard des simples humains, afin de le faire paraître en humain, pour ne pas choquer les plus sensibles… Mais, nos amis, eux, le voyaient tel qu'il était… Un gros silence planait sur le quatuor, alors que leur regard suivait les mouvements du renard… Ce fut après de longues minutes de silence intense, que Renji ce décida finalement à clamer tout haut, ce que les 4 compère, pensaient tout bas…

Renji: Vous pensez que ça lui irait ?

Le silence ce replaça après sa question, alors que le quatuor observait toujours le malheureux capitaine… Ce fut à cet instant que Matsumoto se redressa d'un seul coup, attirant les regards de ses camarades d'observation…

Matsumoto: Vous imaginez, un attelage de Komamura !

Les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur la pauvre victime, avant que tous n'éclatent de rire, en s'imaginant simplement ce que cela pourrait donner… Interpelé par les rires, le capitaine en question tourna le regard sur eux, d'un air interrogatif… Son lieutenant fit de même, et compris rapidement le sujet de leur discutions…

Iba: ce n'est rien taisho… Ils ont l'habitude de rire pour pas grand-chose.

Sajin: ça ne m'étonne pas.

C'est donc dans l'ignorance total du sujet, du moins, en apparence, qu'il continua sa visite; lorsque finalement le guide fit son apparition.

**------------------------------------**

**Ohayo !**

**Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui laissaient des com' pour cette fic ^^ je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de Lecteur ^^  
Cependant, je tenais à signaler, que si vous avez une quelconque idée pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! :O Surtout qu'en ce moment, on peut pas dire que ce soit le top ce que j'écris ^^"... Disons que l'inspiration m'échappe. Il y a donc une possibilité pour que le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas ce week end, ni même la semaine prochaine, laissons le terrain en Jachère pour qu'il soit plus fertile /Sbaf/ X.x  
Bref, encore merci et à la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11

Guide: … Et c'est donc pour cette raison, que l'homme préféra utiliser les chiens pour ce déplacer.

Zaraki: Et ils servaient en combat ?

Un immense silence se posa dans la salle, alors que tout les regard se posaient sur lui. Tous ? Non, Yachiru, fixait le guide afin de connaitre la réponse de celui-ci…

Guide: Heu… Et bien… Les chiens les protégeaient contre les loups et…Yachiru: Mais les loups c'est rien ! Ken-chan veux juste savoir si les chiens servaient dans les guère …

Guide: … /Gros moment de solitude/ Non. Il n'était que de …

Zaraki: Ha… Alors c'est pas important.

Sans même attendre la fin de l'explication du guide, il poussa ceux qui lui bloquaient la route et sorti de la salle, suivit par Yachiru… Ce fut à cet instant que Shunsui leva la main.

Guide: oui ?

Shunsui: est-ce que posséder de belle bête était quelque chose qui attirait les femmes ?

Laissant un soupire dépité s'échapper de sa bouche, le Guide se jura intérieurement de changer de métier.

----------------------------------------------------

Après la mâtiné passé, à noter qu'une âme bienveillante, tel que Matsumoto eu tôt fini de zapper totalement le moral du pauvre guide en l'invitant boire un pot sous prétexte de lui faire changer les idée, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un restaurant en haute montagne. La route se passa à pied, puisque n'ayant pas de Bus normaux pour les conduire, et sans grand incident notable. Quand je dis incident, je ne met pas bien entendu le faites que sur tout le trajet, Rangiku ne fit que ce plaindre auprès de Shunsui, sur le faites que les vivants ne tiennent pas l'alcool. Et ce fut sans grande surprise, qu'Ichigo se jeta dans la conversation, en protestant ouvertement que ce n'était pas une qualité de savoir avaler un certain nombre de coupelle de Saké sans en ressentir l'effet… Et tout cela autour d'un pauvre Toshiro qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce genre de discutions.

Le petit restaurant avait été fait dans une ancienne ferme, et présentait une immense salle pour accueillir les grands groupes tel que le leur, chauffé par un four à charbon, où cuisaient quelques pommes de terre emballé dans du papier d'aluminium. Au menu, spécialité de montagne, fromage fondu, crudité, charcuterie, le tout servit différemment de la raclette.

Renji: dites, c'est sensé ne pas être une raclette ?

Sajin: c'est un autre fromage…

Ikkaku: Si je comprend bien, on va être bourré au fromage tout le long du séjour ?

Zaraki: tss, autant rentré tout de suite…

Yamamoto: Silence !

Plus un geste, plus un bruit… Et ce fut de même pour le malheureux serveur qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour terminer de servir le monde… « Ha chouette ! On va peut-être avoir autre chose :D » pensa innocemment Shunsui…

Yamamoto: Le prochain qui râle, sera nourri à ma façon !

Résultat, plus une seule personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit… A part Ichigo, ou plutôt le groupe de vivant qui se demandait quel était donc ce châtiment…

Ichigo: /bas/ Ils se moquent de nous ou quoi ?

Ishida: /bas/ j'en ai aucune idée…

Inoue: /bas/ C'est peut-être une farce….

Chad: …

Ichigo: /Bas/ il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…

Tout en restant très discret, le rouquin reprit une position normal, et avala quelque bouché de son plat, tout en réfléchissant à sa façon de faire… Puis, avec un air totalement innocent (le truc qui est pas flagrant quoi…) Il se pencha vers son voisin, qui n'est autre que Renji et …

Ichigo: /bas/ Ho c'est bien, le chien chien obéit !

Et la réponse de ce fit pas attendre. Ni une, ni deux, le lieutenant se leva d'un bond en tapant du poing de la tape…

Renji: Raaa ne te fou pas de ma Gueule toi ! De toute façon il est pas question que j'avale ce truc !

Tout les regard se tournèrent sur lui, choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre (à part Byakuya qui continua de manger comme si de rien n'était) et surtout étonné que ce soit lui qui craqua en premier… Quoi que finalement… .

Résultat Yamamoto se leva et vint près de Renji dans un calme absolu, alors que celui-ci savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait maintenant… Ra qu'il détestait partir en groupe comme cela…

Renji: Gomen …

Yamamoto: trop tard…

Quelque seconde plus tard, Renji était attaché sur une chaise, un bavoir autour du cou, et placé à coté du capitaine de la première division, qui se faisait une joie de lui donner à manger… Inutile de préciser que sur ce coup, même si il savait pas ce qui pouvait ce passer, Ichigo était plutôt fier de lui.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Ohayo ! Désolé pour ce grand laps de temps sans rien avoir posté pour cette fic X.x  
Bref, je profite de ce petit message pour vous dire que si vous avez une idée pour la suite, hésitez surtout pas :O... Raaa je suis désespérante... snif snif**


End file.
